So you wanna mess with me?
by ShippoLuv
Summary: Hermione has to move on short notice and doesn't take it very well...What happens when she meets a very drunk Draco Malfoy in a pub? What will happen when she goes back to school? DMHG


**Important! Read the author's notes! Both before and after the story!**

A/N: This is my first fan fic on here and my first DM/HG fan fic. I love to read DM/HG fan fics even though I know that Rowling will never put them as a couple in her series...Just to clear some things up before I start my story, the war had happened during the last few months of their 6th year and so the students summers were a couple months longer than usual and Volermort of course was defeated and Harry survived and everyone is going back to Hogwarts as usual. Let's just pretend that J.K. Rowling hasn't written the 6th book yet...There will probably be a lot of OOC-ness but you probably will have that with a DM/HG fan fic and I think it fits ok with the plot I put here.

Thanks to XxThaliaxX for correcting me on Hermione's full name...I went ahead and corrected it because I might make it an important point later on...I dunno yet.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter but if I had written it, Draco and Hermione would be a couple, Sirius would not have died, and Dumbledore would still be alive. But since I don't own them...That is how it is though...

* * *

_Chapter 1: Weird things happen when your drunk_

It was a normal summer day in the Granger household when Hermione went down for breakfast. _'I think today I'll go to the park and read. I can't wait till school starts again...',_ she smiled at the thought of going back to school. After all she was the new Head Girl and it was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. _'Today's such a lovely day. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and mom and dad are at the table with a serious look on their faces...?', _she thought the last bit when she saw her parents at the table with very serious looks on their faces._ 'Uh oh...This can't be good'_. Hermione's parents cleared their throats and her dad started talking.

Dad- "Hermione. You know how a few weeks back both your mother and l got offered a job?"

Hermione suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly where this was going. A few weeks ago her parents had gotten a really good job offer but if her parents accepted it, they would have to move to the United States which was practically half way across the world. Which meant she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for her 7th year.

"Dad! You can't be serious! We can't move now! What about my school? My friends? My _education_?", Hermione emphasized the last part.

Mom- "Well dear we talked it over with your head master, Dumbledore, and he has agreed to let you go to school at Hogwarts for the first few months until Boringtons, your new school, opens.

Hermione gaped at her parents. "Boringtons!", she practically shrieked, "Why can't l just finish school here?".

Dad- "Well you know how we feel about having you to far away from home. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends at Boringtons."

"But dad! I'm almost 17! Almost of age in the wizarding world! Why can't l just stay here?", Hermione started getting angry.

Mom- "Mione. We'd just feel safer if you close to home that's all."

Hermione jumped up from the table and stormed upstairs. _'They can't do this to me! Fine...They want to take me from everything I love? I'll show them...Oh will I show them...Nobody can make HermioneJane Granger move and not expect some consequences.', _she started laughing hysterically while packing her stuff up.

* * *

An hour later Hermione stepped to the curb of her street, looked around to make sure nobody was looking and stuck out her wand. A big bang echoed through the neighborhood and a bus appeared before Hermione with gold lettering over the windshield spelling The Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike jumped out and did his usual speech then asked her where she was going. "Diagon Alley" she replied boarding the bus after paying Stan and found herself a seat near the back.

After awhile they arrived and she got off with her trunk and started walking towards Leaky Cauldron. She got a room there and started unpacking some of her stuff since she knew she was probably going to be there forat least a month before she could even think of going to Weasley's since they had gone on a trip with Mr. Weasley's bonus he had gotten at work.

Not to long after dinner Hermione decided to go for a girl's night out, by herself of course since nobody else she knew was there. She changed into a tight fitting short black skirt anda pale green halter top that showed a lot more than her usual shirts. She performed a simple spell that she had found that straightened her hair and put on some lip gloss. She then put on some simple 2 inch heels and looked at herself in the full length mirror and was shocked. She looked about two years older than she really was and a smile crept onto her face when she left the Leaky Cauldron.

She walked into a place not to different from the Three Broomsticks and went to the bar and deciding to chance it, asked for a fire whiskey. Of course you had to be 17 before your able to order fire whiskey but Hermione figured that she was almost 17 and nobody would question her. And of course she was right, the bartender gave her a weird look but handed her one without question and smiling Hermione chose a table near the back of the pub and looked around for any cute guys she could flirt with.

She took a sip of her fire whiskey and licked her lips savoring the burning sensation going down her throat. She jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder and turned around to find a very drunk Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened as Draco pulled her from her seat and started dancing with her, well rather Hermione was standing there stunned while Draco danced around her. She snapped out of it and quickly sat Draco down thensat across from him.

"Malfoy!", Hermione hissed at him, "What are you doing?And... Are you drunk?"

Draco laughed, "I'm just having a few drinks, that's all."

"How many have you have?", Hermione asked catiously.

Draco started counting off his fingers, "One, two, three, four, five, six,seven...Eleven I think..."

Hermione gaped at him, "Won't your parents freak when you come home drunk?"

Draco seemed to sober up a bit, "No...They're both dead. They died earlier this summer in the war..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know..."

"It's alright...", Draco said looking around for another whiskey and grabbed Hermione's and downed it. He started getting the glazed look in his eyes again.

Hermione went back to the bar and got two more fire whiskeys and went back to the table with Draco and handed him one sitting down.

"Thanks...", Draco said then looked at Hermione curiously, "Well we established why I'm here. Why are you here?"

Sighing Hermione told him the days events and was surprised when she looked up and Draco had a look of sympathy in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably and decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and go to bed.

"You want me to walk you back to your house?", Hermione asked. _'What the hell is happening?', _Hermione asked herself, _'Why am I volunteering to help Malfoy get back to his house?'_

Draco shook his head sadly, "I haven't been back to my house since the war last year..."

Hermione instantly felt bad and before she could stop herself, "You can come stay with me for awhile if you want". _'Damn it! What was she doing! It must've been that fire whiskey...'_

Draco looked surprise, "Really?"

_'Say no...You can still say no...Ready? Ok. One, two, three...',_ "Of course you can", _'Damn it! There I go again!'._

Draco stood up and swayed pointing a finger towards the door, "Quick! To your room!", he said in a very loud voice and Hermione blushed when half the pub turned and looked at them.

Hermione grasped his hand and led him out of the pub still blushing furiously when a few customers in the pub let out a wolf wistle. _'That damn Malfoy', _she thought but couldn't help but smile slightly at his foolish behavior when he was drunk.

Outside of the pub Draco stopped and Hermione, still holding his hand, turned around to see why he had stopped. He was looking at her like he had just seen her for the first time.

"What?", Hermione asked nervously. She felt so exposed when he looked at her like that with those deep silver eyes.

"I never knew how pretty you really looked before.", Draco took a step closer to her.

"I...Well...Ummm...", Hermione started stuttering but was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. _'What the hell! Pull away! Slap him! Something! Mmm...He's really good...Oh what the hell?', _Hermione deepened the kiss and they pulled apart a few minutes later. Draco grabbed her hand and started walking unsteadily again like nothing happened. Hermione came out of her daze and led the way to her room.

Hermione left Draco in her room while she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed into her pj's. _'How did I get myself into this?',_ she asked herself as she opened the door and frooze at what was in the room before her. Draco was on her bed sprawled out sleeping in nothing but his boxers. Hermione blushed as she went across the room and poked him experimentally.

Draco mumbled something and opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hermione.

"You know your not sleeping in my bed right?", Hermione asked him.

"Yes I am.", Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the bed.

Hermione caved and laid down next to Draco. "You just stay on your side of the bed."

"Sure.", Draco mumbled cuddling next to her with his arms still around her waist.

"That's not your side of the bed.", Hermione pointed out, but Draco had already fell asleep. _'This is just to weird...',_ Hermione thought before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and rolled over opening her eyes and screamed.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! The first chapter...I'll try to get the next one up soon. I know there was a lot of OOC-ness but I think it was ok with Draco being drunk and Hermione kinda getting a good buzz...I know there was some fluff and I promise the next one will have some humour...Oh! I'm also looking for a good beta reader...Email me if your interested and I'll get back to you. I might not reply for awhile though because I'm going on a vacation and I don't know when I'll be able to hunt down a computer.

-ShippoLuv


End file.
